wpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Smithills Hall
Brief '''Smithills Hall''' is a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grade_I_listed Grade I listed] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Manor_house manor house], and a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scheduled_Monument Scheduled Monument] in the town of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bolton Bolton], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Greater_Manchester Greater Manchester], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/England England]. One of the oldest manor houses in the north west of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/England England], it dates from the 14th Century. Occupied by the Radcliffe family from 1335-1498, it then became the seat of the Barton family until the 1660s. Later occupied by the Belasyse family until 1723, it was then bought by Joseph Byrom, and home to his descendants until 1801. The Ainsworth family then bought Smithills Hall and lived there until 1938; having grown extremely wealthy in the cotton bleaching industry, they employed [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/George_Devey George Devey] to carry out extensive restoration and extension works. In 1938, George Ainsworth sold Smithills Hall to Bolton Corporation; the property is still owned by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Metropolitan_Borough_of_Bolton Bolton Metropolitan Borough Council] and is open to the public. In 1554 George Marsh a preacher from near Bolton was 'examined' at Smithills Hall, before being sent to Chester to be tried for heresy. He was found guilty and executed at [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Boughton,_Cheshire Boughton] in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chester Chester]. Investigation - January 26th 9009 Erica's Thoughts This was a spur of the moment night a were supposed to be doing an investigation at Ordsall Hall in Salford.The evening was an early start we arrived at 6.30pm and were leaving at 1pm. Magnificent place. We started straight away, as the place is a big hall with lots of rooms we split into apox 5 groups. We sent two of our members Chris and Phil into a corridor which leads to the toiet area, also the room where the security guard stays. The light was left on and a video camera set up. They stayed there aprox 30 minutes although the camera wa left 1 hour 30 mins. Our group went into the main hall where we sat in a circle and James called out. We did get a growling noise like a large cat. We also photographed a very bright orb. We then went to the library where we got orbs on video and an evp was picked up saying "Whos James" in a posh accent. Other Groups reported noises like growls in two areas, orbs photographed and on video camera. One reported a large figure walking behind a member while outside in the herb garden, this was also seen inside as well in other parts of the hall. When we had finished and went through out footage we have caught on Neils camcorder , the one in the corridor we had left running, an evp of a women saying "I need You". This is said as Chris and Phil are talking to Debbie only 7 minutes into the taping. They continue talking and dont hear the voice, also at 10 mins 3 secs an unusual growl can be heard which is very weird and not from any of the members . it goes over their voices again. Also whilst filming later on in the dark Phil caught a photo on his mobile of a women in an apron or long dress stood near the end of the corridor, she is very clear and yet when we tried to download to the computer she isnt there, yet is still on the phone to date.This area is where the security guard feels very uneasy and says he sometimes hears sighing in this area. A very good night and will be going back to try and see if we can find more, especially to try and find out who this woman is . James' Thoughts Although my abilities had been dampened due to emotional issues, I had thought that there was much more to investigate. The Church, the Symbols on the Wall and more importantly who was shouting my name. Media Pictures